


the joys of regret.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They stared at each other across the room for the first hour of the party.  Rey was certain that Ben would never want to talk to her again, and Ben was certain that Rey thought the same about him.or:  They're both at the same party, they both have regrets, and Rey and Ben end up learning those regrets are shared.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	the joys of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> day 4, drabble 4.
> 
> Prompt 004 - regret.

They stared at each other across the room for the first hour of the party. Rey was certain that Ben would never want to talk to her again, and Ben was certain that Rey thought the same about him. Eventually, Poe and Finn made it so they were standing next to each other, and Rey braced herself for silence. But then Ben said he regretted splitting, and Rey felt surprise at his words. When she said that she felt the same way, Ben was surprised too, but then they both smiled, knowing that things were going to be better now.


End file.
